Catminline's Diary PART 15 Yikko's Raging Owl Re
by Denoxkun
Summary: Yikko has a monster form! It has wings.... what could it be! Will Catminline turn him back to normal? What has caused it!


Catminline's Diary in

Yikko's Sogan Raging Owl Returns

Janurary 6th, 2007

AT NIGHT TIME ON TOP OF YIKKO'S HOUSE!...

" Hiotem appears on top of Yikko's house."

Hiotem: Good, we've arrived just in time, as soon as the cloud

gets outta the moon, then it'll be time to control his

mind! You know what to do, Alvinar, master of

controlling minds. Gangster Glory will soon have

a new ally!

Alvinar: Hmhmhmhhaahaha!

AT CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

" As Catminline looks outta the window."

Catminline: " Looking at her diary." Well, diary, what can I say?

At first I wasn't so sure how it'll turn out, but I actually

had so much fun with Yikko today, he's so sweet,

kind and smart too, but... " Looking up" I wonder

what he'll look like if he's actually a real owl. Well,

one day...

Lidad: "In her mind" It might be more sooner than u think.

" The cloud got outta the Moon."

Hiotem: "Got Alerted" OKAY, ALVINAR, NOW'S THE TIME!!

Alvinar: Okay, general Hiotem! Hmm... I command my Chi

Power to control the mind to the one called Yikko!

" Alvinar meditates, sits in an indian style, closing his eyes and

playing his flute."

INSIDE YIKKO'S ROOM AS THE SOUND OF THE FLUTE GETS

LOUDER AND LOUDER!...

Yikko: zzzz " talking in his sleep." ohooo... Catminline, I can't stop

thinking about you. "In his mind" I just hope that Catminline

won't abandon me too, she made a promise to me that

she won't.

" A Zap Owl Signal when through Yikko's head like lightning."

Yikko: Ah... Ahaaaaaaa...what the...ohoo... must go to...

full moon.

" Yikko went out of his house."

Kentio: Ah? Yikko?

OUTSIDE OF YIKKO'S HOUSE!...

Alvinar: " Looking down to Yikko" He's almost out, general

Hiotem!

Hiotem: " Looking down at him too." Excellent, soon, he shall be

cursed with his own sogan owl form again, he'll no longer

have a control of it.

Yikko: "Looks at the full Moon talking under Alvinar's control." Full

Moon, yes, now I can go bak to my owl form... SOGAN

RAAWWWWW!!

" The Full Moon interconnected Yikko's whole body."

" Then Catminline heard a noise from outside her house."

Catminline: Ah? What is that screaming about?!

" Catminline looks outside her window."

Catminline: Aha... Yikko?! What is he doing outside at a time

like this?! I have a bad feeling about this! Better go

check it out!

Lidad: "In Her Mind" Becareful, Catminline, you'll have to fight your

best friend in order to get him back.

OUTSIDE AGAIN!... YIKKO IS STRUGGING ALOT!...

Yikko: AHAAAAAAAAAAA!!...

" Yikko turned into an evil owl again."

Yikko: " Breathing in and out and raise his head up." Hahahahaha!!

The Sogan Owl is Back!!

Alvinar: It is completed!

Hiotem: Okay, GOOD, Yikko, welcome to Gangster Glory!!

Yikko: " Lookis up at Alvinar and Hiotem." Gangster Glory? What's

that?

Hiotem: You'll find out soon enough, all you gotta know is that I

am the only one you can really trust in this world!

Catminline: "Ran to Yikko" YIKKO?! Ahaaa... is that him?

Hiotem: "Looks at Catminline." It most certainly is him, what?

Don't u like him this way, all strong and handsome?

Catminline: "Got Shocked." So that's his owl form, and it's a

full moon.

Yikko: "Looks at Catminline with an evil look on his face."

Yeah, hahaha, I'm back to the world of darkness!

I am a Sogan owl!

Catminline: Sogan?! What are u saying, Yikko?!

Kentio: YIKKO!! " Runs to Yikko and Catminline."

Catminline: "Looks bak at Kentio." Stay right where u are, Kentio!

" Kentio stopped."

Kentio: Why? Where is he?

Hiotem: ENOUGH, now, Yikko, I want u to attack your anti-friend,

Catminline, beat the life outta her!

Yikko: " Looking Serious." As you wish, Master.

" Yikko charged directly at Catminline."

Kentio: TELL ME!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH

YIKKO?!

Catminline: YIKKO!!

Alvinar: Hahahaha, as long as I'm around with my flute, Yikko

will be controlled forever!

Catminline: No, please, I don't want to fight you!

" Yikko punched Catminline's guts real hard."

Catminline: Ahaaaaaa...

" Yikko pecked at Catminline and fell to the ground real hard."

Catminline: Ahaaaeeennn...

Yikko: What's wrong, Cat Warrior?! Why won't you fight back?

Catminline: "Tears dropping from her eyes." Yikko, please,

snap outta it, you're still in there, fight it!!

Yikko: HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!

Alvinar: Yikko will stay evil as long as I got my flute.

Kentio: So, it's the control flute that's turning my big bro into

an evil owl, that's playing dirty!! " In his mind." I gotta

sneak behind him and grab the flute and then break

it, but how?

" Kentio took out his normal slingshot from his backpocket."

Kentio: "In his mind." Oh, that's right, my slingshot!!

" Catminline's trying to dodge all of Yikko's peck attacks."

Catminline: Stop it, please!!

Yikko: " Very furious" HE CAN'T HEAR U, FOOL!!

" A Hard Rock knocked the flute off Alvinar's hands."

" Kentio stomped the flute and broke it."

Alvinar: NO, MY FLUTE, IT'S BROKEN!!

" Kentio behind Alvinar smiling."

Kentio: Heheheheheheh!!

Yikko: "Got back to his senses." Aha? Catminline?

Catminline: "Smiled very heavily." YIKKO, YOU'RE BACK!!

Hiotem: "Got very angry" NOOO, my plan's ruined, but I won't

lose alone!

" Hiotem threw a Dark Energy Ball at Catminline."

Yikko: "Yikko noticed the ball before Catminline." CATMINLINE,

DUCK!!

" Yikko defended Catminline and took the hit on his back."

Catminline: YIKKO!!

Hiotem: Hahahahaha!! So long suckers!!

" Hiotem and Alvinar left for good."

Yikko: "In a weak voice." I promise... I'll protect you from now on.

Ohooo... " He Fainted."

Catminline: " Moves Yikko around" Yikko, YIKKO, please get up!!

" Starts to cry more" PLEASE!!

" Kentio went to Yikko and Catminline."

Kentio: BIG BRO!! "Crying too" THOSE CRAZY JERKS

THOSE GANGSTER GLORY!!

" Catminline stayed and hugged him for a while, then Lumberio

suddenly showed up in front of them."

Lumberio: Good work Catminline and Kentio, don't worry, Yikko

will be all right, he just needs to rest, he'll return back

to normal in the morning!

Catminline-Kentio: THANKS!!

Kentio: Wait a minute, how u know that?

"Lumberio felt his heart."

Lumberio: His heart is still beeping. I should know, I am one of

Denoxworld's Ultimate Geniuses!

Kentio: Oh.. RIGHT, WE'LL GO WITH YOUR THEORY!

Catminline: Yeah "In her Mind." I'm glad he's gonna be ok,

sleep tight, Yikko, you had a rough night. And I will

always be by your side... no matter what.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
